kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Chushingura
|releasedate = |previous = A Fighter's Destiny |next = The Manipulated Warrior }} is a stage show for ''Kamen Rider Blade featuring the first and only appearances of Kamen Rider Killer, and the return of Faiz. Continuity and Placement Synopsis Plot Inside a laboratory of B.O.A.R.D., Dr. Kira was handling the data of Killer System, nearly finished. Another researcher, Asano came in and told Kira, the heretic to stop his work. Kira judged that everyone was jealous of his intelligent so they wanted to shut down the research on Killer System. Kira claimed that he would use the leftover cells to complete the system. Asano told Kira that he will not be forgiven if he carries on. But Kira did not need forgiving, he pulls out a gun and shot down Asano, laughing loudly and left. Then, a female researcher, Oishi appeared and was seeking help. She found Dr. Kira and asked for help, but immediately felt weird and doubted Kira. She took out a phone and tried to contact with Kazuma Kenzaki. Suddenly, Orphnochs appeared at the back. These new Orphnochs were created from Killer System with the aid of the leftover cells. They had their memory kept but would be controlled by Kira by his will. At this time, Kamen Rider Blade arrived and fought against the Orphnochs. The Orphnochs overwhelmed Blade, and Blade's attack did not affect them. Kira took out the Faiz Driver, and told Blade that only Faiz Gear could defeat the Orphnochs. It was revealed that Kira had secretly recovered the driver when B.O.A.R.D. focusing on the development of Blay Buckle. When Blade was about to be defeated, Kamen Rider Chalice appeared and saved Blade. But, Chalice still could not damage the Orphnochs. All of a sudden, Oishi changed her stand and turned to Dr. Kira. She stepped on Blade and told Kira that killing the riders was just time-wasting work. She asked for a position in the future of Kira's conquer. Kira agreed and they left with the Orphnochs to continue the research on Killer System. Blade wanted to thank Chalice for saving him, but Chalice claimed that he had no interest in helping man-kinds, but only that Orphnochs were enemies, Chalice thought that Oishi was a coward woman, but Blade trusted Oishi that she was planning something. On the other hand, Oishi was escaping with the Faiz Gear. It was revealed that she planned to steal the Faiz Gear and stop the Killer System. But, Dr. Kira appeared and the Orphnochs were surrounding Oishi, her plan was exposed. Oishi tried to transform using the Faiz Gear, but gone error. At this moment, Blade and Chalice came and stopped Kira. Kira did not afraid of the riders, as there was no one here who was compatible with the Faiz Gear. But, Kamen Rider Faiz appeared. It was Takumi, who was invited by Blade and Chalice. Using the Faiz Edge, Horse Orphnoch was quickly being defeated. Blade and Chalice were tackling Crane Orphnoch and Snake Orphnoch but still could not do any damage to them. Aiming the gap when Blade and Chalice were attracting the Orphnochs, Faiz used Crimson Smash and successfully defeated the Orphnochs. After the defeat of the Orphnochs, Dr. Kira lost all his commas. Oishi tried to convince him but Kira ordered the computer to use Killer System to mutate himself. Knowing the mutation could not be reversed, Oishi tried to stop the computer process. The computer was not authorized to Oishi, so, Chalice used Hawk Tornado to destroy the whole building to stop the process. However, Chalice was a step late. Dr. Kira was strengthened by the system and become Kamen Rider Killer. The three riders attacked Killer, but was overwhelmed by the power of Killer System and was knocked down. Killer tried to kill Oishi, but the riders stopped him. The riders wanted to tell Killer about the love and thoughts of the world, but Killer did not trust the world full of lies. Killer went rampage and hit the riders brutally. Suddenly, something happens inside the body of Killer. Because of the mutation, the cells of Killer's body started to collapse. The riders immediately activated their finishers and defeated Killer. Characters Kamen Riders Guests Riders B.O.A.R.D. Researchers *Oishi *Asano Villains *Orphnochs **Horse Orphnoch **Crane Orphnoch **Snake Orphnoch Cast Notes *In the stage show, the B.O.A.R.D. Riders system was developed from Faiz Gear, but this was never mentioned in the TV series. Category:Stage shows Category:Crossovers